Phoenix Command Group Wikia:Sample Fighter
|imagecaption = Believe it or not, this is the only picture of a fighter on the entire wikia. I should change that...|faction = PCG|designation = IP-113|manufacturer = HRQ Engineering Corp.|number = 123,456|sublight = 1,600 m/s|sensor = |ammo = |next = P-18 Declaimer Heavy Fighter|image = Vampir_edited_main.png|role = Interceptor|time = March 5, 2016 - June 82, 24B7|status = Reserves|dimensions = 12 x 34 x 8|acceleration = 64 m/s^2|ftl = |crew = 1 pilot, 1 gunner|subclass = N/A|endurance = 3 days|weapons = 14 Autocannons|defenses = .3" Tritanium composite plating|engines = 1 Retropulse thruster|turn = Medium|notes = Purely for examples purposes; doesn't actually exist, nor is meant to represent any "real" craft I have no idea why the FTL field is coming up twice. Must be some sort of bug.}} Herein lies a guide to what all content pages for strike craft should look like. You don't have to follow this guide exactly; it's a general guideline, and nothing more. You should start off the page with a general overview of the fighter in question― any special characteristics, technologies, facts, etc. All of the important facts should be concentrated here.Notes (AKA references) should also go to the bottom, like so. To do this, move the cursor to the bottom of the article, then go to "insert" and click "reference group". To add the references themselves, move the cursor to where you want the reference to go, then go to insert and select "reference". It is possible to have multiple reference groups, as well as having different names for each reference group; however, this is not recommended. Clarification: the terms "Strike Craft" And "Fighters" are assumed to by synonymous. They apply to any flying craft smaller than a starship, including what would traditionally be seen as noncombat craft (shuttles, runabouts, etc). Specifications This is where you talk about what the fighter can do, any important design details, stats, design choices, etc. Try to not make it overlap with Design History, below. Important Aspect If part of the given strike craft's specs are particularly important or require coverage in greater detail, feel free to create a subsection (or subsections) to elaborate on it (or them). History It's hoped this should be fairly self-explanatory; this section is where to detail the strike craft's history and such. Design History Here is where you outline the history of the strike craft's design itself― what led to the strike craft being designed, any events that affected or influenced the design, etc. See Tetra's "Design History and Details" section on his forum-uploaded ships for examples (albeit ones that probably focus too much on the ship's specs...). Service History Class/vessel's service history. This is where you'd put things like "strike craft had one of the highest kill-loss ratios in the such-and-such war" or "fighter was generally disliked by the navy's logistical corps. for being far too resource-intensive when deployed." I'm sure you can figure it out from there. Specific Moment/Event If a particular moment or event is important in your fighter's history, the relevant details should be noted here. Technology If the strike craft implemented any special technology/new design or something of that nature, feel free to talk about it here. This should generally be reserved for important/difficult-to-explain stuff, though; mundane or simple advances can generally be kept under Specs, unless they happen to be really long. Images Once again, self-explanatory. Images go here, in whatever format suits you best. Appearances If your strike craft appeared in the PCG game, an RP, a story, or really anything else, go ahead and note it here, along with any pertinent details. Author's Notes Any OOC notes or such. Try to keep this section to a minimum; most of it should go on the forum. Notes External Links This is where you link to external sources and such, like the corresponding forum/portal page http://phoenixcommandgroup.forumotion.com/ http://phoenix-command-group.wikia.com/wiki/Sample_Ship Category:Strike_Craft Category:Example